The Misadventures of Helen Plum
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: Helen gets caught. Her secret is out. AU. Babe HEA. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N All Standard FF disclaimers apply.

_Thank you to dreamseeker for being the beta on this one. As always, it was just too much fun working with you! _

The Misadventures of Helen Plum

HELEN GETS A JOB…

Frank strode into the row house, he kicked the door closed behind him. He was focused on one thing and one thing only, never even breaking his walk when he slammed into the kitchen. Helen was standing at the stove. He grabbed his wife by the elbow and pulled her over to one of chairs at the kitchen table.

"Helen, we need to talk and you need to sit your ass down, for once in your life you don't get to say a word, understood?"

Helen looked wide-eyed at her husband of so many years and knew what this was about; after all she had been hiding the mail for so long, it was only a matter of time before he found out.

Frank was vibrating with rage; his face turned an unbecoming color of red, the likes of which she had never seen before. And, quite frankly, hoped to never see again. He was pacing back and forth in front of her, trying to calm himself down but all he heard was his banker's voice when she called him a short time ago.

Fortunately, the call had come while he was on his break at work. Frank had started working at Rangeman. He was picking up extra shifts, trying to save up money for an addition to the house. Well, he could forget it now after hearing what the banker had to say.

Over and over again he recalled the conversation, 'Frank, it's Lucy at Capital Savings Bank, and well, you know that I am the one overseeing your investments and we seem to have a problem," she paused when she heard Frank take a sharp breath, and then she continued. "It's come to my attention the safeguards you put in place years ago have been overlooked by the other party on your account, your wife Helen. Were you aware she has been withdrawing money from your money market accounts?

Frank made a non-committal type of sound and Lucy continued. "Your account has been taken down to a balance of only $5,000 dollars? When you set up the account, it was specified that you were to get a call if the balance came down to this amount. That is why I am calling you today. I know Helen is on the account and up until recently she had been using the money in your savings account with her debit card to pay bills and such with, but we pulled the account history and found that she has also been withdrawing money from your market account for petty expenses. If you could come into the bank I will be happy to let you see her receipts. And Frank, if it were me, I would contact my attorney to help sort out this mess.' At first, Frank just stared at the phone stunned. This had to be some kind of mistake.

So Frank and his son-in-law Carlos Manoso had taken a walk to the corner bank where they were closeted with Lucy and her supervisor as well; for damn near an hour.

Frank stopped pacing and looked directly at Helen. "Turns out Helen, that you have been draining the accounts dry all these years for bottles of booze. Why, Helen. Why would you do that?" he desperately asked her.

Helen did not answer him, but her mind immediately brought one scenario after another that were reason enough to drive anyone to drinking. It was because of her daughter Stephanie. She fell off the garage roof, trying to fly. And to deal with that, there was a case of Jack Daniels added to the closet. When she found out about the garage incident, well, that was a case or two of vodka. Helen had started swilling the liquor down like it was water. All the while she talked and talked on the phone to anyone who was willing to listen to her. Frank would even remember that Helen stayed drinking for nearly two weeks straight after the Tasty Pastry incident with Joe Morelli. It wasn't a good time for Helen, everyone around town knew about that. And pretty soon, Stephanie started working at that lingerie place and lo and behold, there was more booze to be had.

Frank never thought anything about the consumption of her booze, he thought it came out of her household budget that he gave her each week for shopping, groceries and household goods. Instead she was withdrawing money from the retirement account. Frank had been stashing it in the bank. It was from his army days as well as the years that he worked at the Post office. Driving a cab now was a strictly volunteer work, he did it just to get himself out of the house ever since his mother in law, Edna, came to live with them.

He had started working with RangeMan when he mentioned to Stephanie that he wanted to add a bathroom onto his home so he and Edna wouldn't fight over it all the time. Carlos and Stephanie wanted him to work for Rangeman instead of finding a paying job elsewhere in Trenton. And Frank found that he really liked working there. He WAS happy and content, he spent his days shooting the bull with the guys, while they got busy. As a Rangeman he was expected to meet their requirements. He liked his workouts three times a week, but he really enjoyed his gun range time; hell at times he pictured Edna's face and hit a bull's-eye each time. He had enjoyed the work he was doing, and Carlos was very generous. But now he had to ask for extra shifts just to start to put money back into the account. After all those years of working hard and saving everything he could, they were so close to declaring bankruptcy now. He knew that even one hospital visit would wipe out all that was left.

Carlos and Stephanie were worried about him. They wouldn't hear of him working extra, they realized that Frank was under a lot of stress, and they didn't want to make it worse by having him working longer hours. But he wouldn't accept any money from them. So they tried to find another solution.

Stephanie spent an hour listening to her daddy back at the office, and an idea came to her. She got up to leave and asked him to wait for her, saying that she would 'be right back'. Stephanie came back all right; she had applications for the tampon factory, the button factory, makeup counter at Macys, and even the dry cleaners that just opened up. She even had a Wal-Mart application for being a greeter. She went ahead and filled them all out for her mother, in just the same way Helen had always done for Stephanie when she wanted her to quit being a bounty hunter. It was the least she could do, she thought. Stephanie laughed so hard about it that she nearly peed her pants just thinking of her mother's face when she saw what she had done 'for her, to help her mom out'.

She had a stack of applications all ready to go when she found out that the new funeral home, that had just had opened, was looking for someone to do makeup and dress the deceased. So she added an application for that as well. Any one of these jobs could help out around the house. From now on Helen was on her own for her own money. If she wanted to buy a dress, spend money on household stuff or even her booze, it would all come out of her paycheck.

Frank had her name taken off the account and Stephanie's was put on as the secondary authorized person. Having Carlos, as the third person on the account, was an added benefit as he was a private shareholder in the bank, not that Frank was aware of that, but he was grateful for their help.

Finally Frank calmed down from his pacing, fixed his eyes on his wife, focusing on her face for what he was about to say. "Helen, your boozing, tippling, whatever, has cost us about all of the money that I had put away."

Frank stood up straight, gesturing with his arms as he continued.

"Whatever it is you are doing it for, your nerves, just to drink while you gossip, whatever, it is stopping right now." He handed her a small stack of papers. "Stephanie was nice enough to get you some job applications, she filled them out for you already, all you need to do is go apply tomorrow and GET A JOB."

He allowed just a little smile to touch his lips. "You should be familiar with the routine, it is JUST like what you did for her when she had you so frustrated with her bounty hunting job from Vinnie." Helen was stone faced. She didn't know what to think of it all. But Frank was not finished.

"I don't know what your excuse is now for drinking yourself into a stupor everyday, Stephanie is married, happy beyond what I have ever seen her before and yet here you are, talking about her to anyone who will listen. Hell, I bet you just dial a random number and start running your mouth about your daughter." Frank did not know if anything was getting through to his wife. Her face was blank. He took a breath and started speak in a low voice. "I know Stephanie and Carlos don't come over here, and to tell the truth, I am glad. I get to see them everyday and so does Edna. She is over for lunch at Rangeman a couple of times a week, so you have no excuse. You chose not to accept her wedding, you didn't attend, and had your nose out of joint when the Manoso family made up for your lack of mothering her." Frank turned to walk out of the room. "I just can't feel sorry for you Helen, you have brought everything on yourself." With that, he left the kitchen, with Helen still seated at the table.

Helen just sat there, looking at the applications; all in her daughter's handwriting, telling about her work history, which was nothing but a housewife. How could Frank expect her to get a job selling make up? Or be a greeter at Wal-Mart? She was so humiliated, women of the burg don't work except around the house, and didn't he know that? And so what if she wanted a drink, although she could see his point in using their money for it all. Did she really spend $175.00 on a case of Jack Daniels? It appears so as all the receipts were there in front of her. Mocking her.

She read thru all the applications, they all required DRUG TESTING, NOTHING ABOUT ALCHOL TESTING though, piece of cake she thought.

She looked up after Frank and merely said "ok, I'll get a job." Surely a little tipple here and there while at work wasn't so bad was it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N All Standard FF disclaimers apply.

Thank you to dreamseeker for being the beta on this one. As always, it was just too much fun working with you!

The Misadventures of Helen Plum

The Hoarder.

If ever a professional diagnosed her they would tell you that Helen had severe OCD and suffered from a hoarder complex. Being raised back in the day when money was tight and you needed to save everything, Helen was the top candidate for that classification.

She clipped coupons, she was organized to point of becoming frantic if someone dropped by and even a coaster was out of place. And she always believed in the 'what if's' in life. What if she fell and broke her leg and couldn't get to the store (_never mind if it was the liquor store)_, what if she ran out of her favorite drink (whatever was on sale at the moment), what would happen then?

And so; little by little, bottle-by-bottle and case-by-case, Helen began hoarding her booze. Underneath the staircase there was a door, in the little room were her cleaning supplies, behind the cleaning supplies, the room practically beamed with the light hitting all her bottles. Bottles of vodka, whiskey, scotch, wild turkey, old turkey, glinvelt, you name it; by golly Helen's liquor stash had it. And these weren't just the airplane bottles, NO, these were cases and cases of bottles stacked one upon the other.

After all, who knew if the liquor store down the street would get robbed? Or go out of business.

Helen had her own super savers card there, she spent so much money every month buying her booze she was named customer of the month for six months in a row. Well, she did until Frank cleaned out her wallet and took every piece of plastic she had, went thru her drawers in her dresser and found the checkbook, took it all. And it took him darn near the whole evening to be satisfied he had taken away all her resources to buy booze. He knew about the room, about the cases of booze, he also knew she would run out since she had no money to buy anymore, not unless she got a job. Plus he figured he could take the vodka bottles and replace it with ¾ water to ¼ booze and she would never tell the difference, but first he had to get her to go to work so he could do so.

Valerie and Albert had called Frank over to their home, wanting to talk to him alone. They had a modest ranch home, just outside the burg, Albert had insisted on a house outside of the burg. When they were first dating, Albert watched Helen pour drink after drink in her teacup trying to hide the liquid, pretending it was tea. He saw her hands shaking sometimes when she couldn't get the cup up to her mouth, when she was getting more and more frustrated at Stephanie when she refused to come to dinner, after all she had someone, anyone there for her to go out with. Never mind that Stephanie, by that time, had moved in with Carlos, Helen didn't care, she wanted her daughter married and having children like Valerie did.

And that's what Valerie and Albert wanted to talk to Frank about. They wouldn't be bringing the girls over to their house anymore, who knew what Helen would say, even sober it was a guessing game as to what would set her off these days, and since Edna called them about Helen having to get a job, they figured things around the house were going to be tense for awhile, and so Frank and Edna were more than welcome along with Helen (if she was sober) to come over to their home where there was not a drop of liquor to be had. And no liquor store was nearby.

Frank understood completely, he told them Helen's first job application she chose to start with working at the new funeral home. They were hiring and Helen's job was to bake the cookies for each of the services, and since Helen had a knack in the kitchen everyone thought this would be a great fit for her.

Also, Frank gave them the information about AA meetings he was hoping Helen would want to go to _once she hit rock bottom and wanted to help herself._ There were also meetings for families of alcoholics called Al Anon to help the person in recovery, and not be enablers like they had all been in the past but no more. They themselves were guilty of enabling her to drink, not calling her out on it before now. But no more, Helen had to want to help herself stay sober, but until then she had to get a job. He also had information about a drug called anabuse* that was specifically made for folks with drinking problems, she had to take it once a day, and if she drank even while off of it, a trip to the emergency room and having her stomach pumped were the results.

The ball was in Helen's court, a job, her own spending cash limited to fifty dollars a week, and her paychecks went directly to frank's new bank account, held by him, Stephanie and Carlos, to start paying back into their retirement account. Frank loved his wife dearly and would never ever walk away from her, he saw how he was guilty too of letting Helen berate Stephanie over the years, making her feel guilty of loving Carlos and Helen believing everything Joe morelli said about him over the years. He knew Stephanie would always love her mother, but he also knew she would never ever step foot in her old home again. Helen had done too much damage, no matter how much she changed, there was too much to forgive and forget. Stephanie was her own woman, proud of everything she had done in her life, except for Joe morelli, she always said she should have broke both his legs and maybe he could never ever walk again to be in her life, that was her way of thinking and nothing was changing it in the future.

While Frank was at Valerie's home, Helen had taken time off from cooking dinner to take her dusting rag and make sure her bottles that weren't boxed up had no speck of dust on them, none whatsoever. She treasured her 'medicine'; it had gotten her through many a rough patch with Stephanie. Also adding to her misery was the fact she hadn't seen Valerie and her family at all over the past few weeks. Always one excuse after the other from her other daughter; 'Lisa has a cold', 'Mary Alice needs help with homework' and the kicker was 'Albert is working a big case and needs to stay home'.

She felt abandoned by her family, even Edna was staying out of the house a lot, she was hanging out with Stephanie, she was just sure of it. Sometimes she went to the new funeral home called 'BIG SEND OFFS.' Helen just rolled her eyes, that was where she was applying for her job tomorrow, maybe, just hopefully she would get it and life could get back to normal. Somehow. Whatever normal was.

*Anabuse does exist, it does make you sick as a dog if you drink after it is in your system, personal knowledge here, and its not pretty having your stomach pumped at the hospital either.

She went upstairs to have her clothes laid out for her job interview tomorrow, she found out thru the grapevine of course that they wanted someone to help make cookies and such for the viewers that came to see their 'dearly departed' for the last time. It was a job Helen could do, no problem. She would pick up the money for the ingredients and bake them at home and deliver and set them out on serving platters with doilies, for folks to help themselves. She would be paid by getting a deposit slip for franks bank account of which she would get fifty dollars for her 'pin money' he said.

Frank had taken on the grocery shopping and such with help from the girls and Edna. So it was a win-win so to speak of. She just hoped the pantsuit she picked out, well found in her closet would be the right thing to wear. Taking a shower in the morning before her interview had her thinking of what to say when asked about her job qualifications. She didn't think the ribbons at the fair she won for her baking skills would come into play, but Stephanie filled the application out just so that was highlighted for them to peruse while talking to her.

She started to feel anger, anger at herself for not having paid attention to Stephanie and her wishes early on in her life. But she felt no remorse for not talking to her now. After all Stephanie made her choice in her marriage. And the more Helen tried to control her daughter, the further away Stephanie became from her.

Helen had boycotted her wedding, wishing to express her displeasure in her choice of groom, she heard all about how romantic and beautiful her daughter and the church had been, if she had just swallowed her pride, she could have been there herself, but she chose not to and stayed home with her friend of choice which was jack Daniels that day. She fell asleep on the couch, an empty glass on the coffee table as a reminder that no one cared enough to wake her up to get her into bed. A shame really, she heard over breakfast that their honeymoon was Europe, stops in Italy as well, Carlos loved his wife deeply and without reservation and planned to show it to her every day of their married lives.

If only Helen would wake up and see what she was doing to her family, splitting them, her against her daughters and her husband, well maybe this job would sure help be a start and show them she was able to hold a job, and start to pay back Frank for all the money she wasted. Well, not really wasted as it was all in her stash in her room. For medicinal purposes only mind you.


	3. Chapter 3

**All the standard FF disclaimers apply.**

_**a/n Thank you to dreamseeker for her help with the Beta, we did have fun working on this together. **_

**The Misadventures of Helen Plum**

**Many years ago, Stiva's had set the standard for funeral homes in the burg. Located in an old Victorian home, they offered elegance with a homey feel, to make their clients comfortable. **

**The owners of the newest funeral home in Chambersburg were very aware of the reputation they would have to live up to. They were determined to set themselves apart by being even better at the game than everyone else. Almost immediately, however, they found that they were in need of more key personnel to get the job done right. They placed an ad for help with assisting the embalmer to prepare and dress the bodies. **

**So the new owners were thrilled when their ad was answered by Helen Plum. Suddenly they knew that there was a better use for her skills. As her reputation of one of the best cooks in the burg, Helen had exactly what they needed to set their business apart from the rest. **

**BIG SEND OFF'S WELCOMES YOU.**

**Daily bulletin:**

**Parlor #1 ; The Serenity Suite**

**Lucy Morticia Kleinhardt **

**Viewing 6-8 pm**

**Parlor #2 ; Eternal Peace **

**Lucretia Wallfische**

**Viewing 5-7 pm **

**Helen read the announcement on the board as she walked to the Human Resource office. Stephanie had already set the appointment for her, so now she knew it was up to her to close the deal. **

"**Ah, Mrs. Plum, welcome to our business. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kris," the tall women spoke with a smile as she extended her hand to Helen. Helen shook her hand firmly, hoping to make a good first impression. Kris turned to the person standing to the side of the room. "This here is my partner Sandy," the other woman nodded her hello to Helen. "Won't you make yourself comfortable while we look over your application and resume?" Kris motioned for Helen to sit in the brocade covered chair in front of their desk. **

"**Can we get you anything to drink?" Sandy offered.**

'**No thank you' Helen replied, her manners firmly in place. She was starting to feel like this was her life under a microscope. Here she was in her fifties, late fifties to be sure, but still, she was afraid that there wasn't any hope of getting this job once they saw her pitiful skills printed out in black and white for the partners to see.**

"**Mrs. Plum, it seems to me like you are qualified to help us make Big Send Off's provide a more appealing home, while people say goodbye to their relatives and friends," said Sandy **

"**I have heard, as has Sandy, that you are an outstanding cook, as well as an accomplished baker. You have skills that we are sorely lacking, and we were hoping you would be interested in a job that would be perfect for you, and perfect for us," Kris was rushing through her words, hoping that Helen understood how important her role would be with them. **

"**We need someone to help make our refreshments and the refreshment table stand out, and who better than the best cook in Trenton that I hear about all the time. Would you be interested in trying out this position?"**

**Helen nodded but she was in such a shock, she couldn't seem to make her voice work, so she just smiled. **

"**We could offer you only part time work as needed for the scheduled funerals," Sandy told her. **

"**We could offer you a generous salary as well as pay for any ingredients you would need to make the refreshments," Kris added. **

"**Our biggest funeral so far is coming up. Kris and I can handle the drinks for the crowd, but could you bake enough cookies for such a big group?" Sandy asked.**

"**We will have the viewing for Ms. Lucy Morticia Kleinhardt in just a few days, would that be enough time for you to get something together?" Kris asked her.**

"**Of course it would be,' Helen replied, "I live to cook, baking is such a treat." the negotiations it seemed were over and Helen knew that she had just walked into her dream job. "When could I see the table decorations, and serving platters that I would have to work with?" she asked with a broad smile. This was going to be great, she thought to herself, as she followed Kris and Sandy. **

"**Right this way," Kris said, leading Helen into a massive room with two tables already set out with fine bone china, glasses and cups for the punch. **

"**You see, we try for the very best, and I understand you are the best at this baking, so if you could, say prepare some cookies for us, in four days time and bring them over, and set them out," Sandy said. **

"**And it would be great if you could mingle with the mourners and play hostess along with us, during the evening," added Kris. **

"**Oh, we would so be grateful to hire you.'**

**Helen's face was pure joy; she landed her job, the one she really wanted. Well, the Avon lady job too, was right up her alley, after all Helen did know make up as well. But this, this baking job was something she desperately wanted. She wanted to prove to herself that she could do this job, all on her own.**

"**Thank you ever so much" Helen replied as she took the money provided by Sandy and Kris, and set off to get her supplies for the job that was to happen in a few days time.**

**Proud of herself, Helen was smiling from ear to ear, ready to get to work.**

**Helen walked home, head in the clouds, now what to make for the cookies? She thought of the ingredients she had on hand; the wafers, the chocolate chips, corn syrup, nuts and powdered sugar.**

**EURKEA! She knew what she was going to make, and they would be the best refreshments the folks had ever had. Why, they would be talking about this for days once they got a taste of it.**

**Who said you couldn't cut loose at a funeral home? And, oh my, they gave her a hundred dollars just for supplies. And, hot damn, in her pantry she had just the added ingredients to bust out and make these cookies a success.**

**Oh boy!**

**A happy day indeed for Helen to bake cookies, not just any cookies either, but her two all time favorites, providing children were not around.**

**She gathered up the ingredients she needed, and figured why not double up on the stuff and really make it a party. She could make enough to keep some here at home for herself as well.**

**Everything flowed together; these cookies didn't need to be baked at all, just stored in a tight-lidded container.**

**Rum balls and some Bourbon balls were her first choice for the refreshments for the Kleinhardt funeral. Helen smiled to herself. Who needs punch after all, she thought, you got your liquor right in the balls, and I mean the best cookies ever.**

**After making sure it was all taken care of, and packed carefully away. Helen started dinner for herself and Frank and her mother. Tonight was meatloaf, salad (since Frank was eating healthier, working for Rangeman) and steamed green beans.**

**And no dessert. She felt so good about her job and the cookies that were stored (actually fermenting) she decided to open up a bottle of wine or two and let the good meal and conversation happen when they arrived for dinner at 6pm.**

**Edna showed up right about the time the meatloaf came out of the oven. "Anything I can help you with, Helen?" she asked. "I heard you got a job today at that new funeral home BIG SEND OFFS. Too bad I won't be able to be there to taste your cookies, but I got a date with a hottie. That Mrs. Bestler's brother. The one that lived in Stephanie's old building, finally asked me out."**

**Helen just smiled and poured her mother and herself a glass of wine, all the time thinking 'Thank goodness no open casket disasters for my debut' nodding at her moms comment about not being there.**

**Frank showed up a short time later, sitting at the table as usual, he noted Helen's happy demeanor and chalked it up to the fact that the wine bottle was already half empty. "This meal looks good Helen, thank you for taking time out to make a salad as well." He gave her a nod. "I have to work out in the gym three times a week and eating healthy is what I have to start doing," he added. "How did the job search go? Did you have any success?"**

"**Oh Frank," she exclaimed, "I got the job! I am so happy I get to bake cookies for the tables" she gushed. "And I get to help by being a hostess during the sendoffs." Helen pointed to the stack of containers in the pantry, "I was so excited that I already made the cookies" she was beaming at her husband. **

"**I don't smell cookies in the air, what kind did you decide to make?" Frank asked.**

"**Oh these don't need to be baked, just stored, once I put them into balls and covered them with powdered sugar, I was done." Helen said. "I am all set and ready to go."**

**They continued on with the meal, just talking about the neighbors and how work was, even Frank was cordial to Edna, which was hard to believe, but he was relieved Helen seemed so happy at this job, just maybe everything would be all right after all.**

**He knew after talking to her AL Anon leader that Helen still needed to hit rock bottom and make an effort to quit drinking, she needed to _want to quit drinking on her own_, so he knew there were a few stumbles coming her way still.**

**After talking with Stephanie and Carlos, Frank had worked out a schedule for the care of his home. When Helen was out of the house, Stephanie would come by and straighten up and then help empty out the liquor bottles leaving only a little bit in each bottle before filling it with colored water. Valerie was helping with the grocery shopping and she was more than willing to leave some frozen meals in case Helen was too 'under the weather/influence to cook' for her dad and grandma.**

**Frank had tried to work overtime, but Stephanie and Carlos wouldn't hear about that nonsense, instead they needed his help in expanding their apartment on the seventh floor, making the home office larger, knocking out walls and such, since a couple of new additions were arriving in about two months. **

**Frank was over the moon about having (finally!) some grandsons, but he was sad that Helen wouldn't ever see the boys in person; she could see pictures of them, videos of them if she wished but she would never ever hold them, or coo at them EVER.**

**Earlier, Stephanie sat down with her daddy and sister and her husband and grandma and explained herself to them in a determined voice.**

"**I understand that mother might be changing with her drinking, I want her better for your sakes, but for me and my sons and husband it is too little and way, way too late, I can not ever forget the hurtful words she said to me over the years, nor the phone calls I got from her." **

**She paused long enough to take a breath, and then continued. **

"**I know it takes a village to raise a child and with your help, and of course Ella and my family here at Rangeman, and not forgetting Carlo's family as well, my boys will never feel the lack of grandparents or their families love." Stephanie turned to her father and explained how serious she was about this.**

"**She can have all the pictures she wants, or whatever she needs in the way of help, but she will not darken my family's life anymore." She was adamant about this and everyone there knew they would support her in this request. **

"**I love her, of course I do, she is my mother after all. But I don't have to accept her ways of thinking, NOR WILL I EVER. She has tried to control me, she gossips about me, but yet she never tells me she loves me. So that is that, and I am not changing my mind on this at all." Everyone nodded at her. But she continued, as if she really needed to get this all off of her chest.**

"**Ever since my flying off the garage, to Joe and the game in his garage, to the tasty pastry, I have heard nothing but complaints. I do know she killed a man for me when I was running from Abruzzi, and that took a lot of guts and love for me to do that, but yet after that was all over, she spread all kinds of gossip and then pushed me back to Joe, and we all know how that went."**

**And with that being said, Frank spoke up and said "Don't worry about your mother, pumpkin, everything will work out and I respect your wishes on her not seeing the boys. I love you and am so very proud of you for standing up for your family, and you are right, you do have all of our support and love"**

**Frank and Valerie promised to tell Stephanie all about their mothers debut at funeral home in a couple of days, hopefully having a job and being held responsible for her actions will help her realize just what she had done to bring this on herself.**

**Stephanie couldn't help but have a feeling of dread in her stomach when thinking of this new job her mother got.**

**She thought about long and hard getting those applications filled out, if this didn't work out, she only hoped her mom would take on the next one Stephanie chose; becoming an Avon lady, selling cosmetics door to door. And she had already talked to her friend Sally Sweet in becoming Helen's first customer if she did do the door to door thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All the standard FF disclaimers apply.**

**a/n Thank you to dreamseeker for her help with the Beta.**

**Helen's big debut.**

**It was time for the debut of Helen, Chris and Sandy's hard work. It was the largest viewing, to date, in the new funeral home. Everything was on the line, many prominent members of the community would be there. Their reputation was at stake. But the girls had no worries about Helen's baking, after all, everyone they knew had been telling them how marvelous of a cook and baker she is.**

**Stephanie still had a feeling of dread hanging over her, the closer it came to funeral time, the more she paced. The more she paced, the more worried Carlos got over his wife and children. In an effort to protect them, he called in Ella to help out. The ladies went down to work out in the gym, and Carlos was relieved that Stephanie would be occupied for a while. He had arranged to 'covertly' place cameras all throughout the funeral home, focusing on the refreshment table from many angles. **

**He knew Frank and Valerie would be there to support Helen, he was so proud of Stephanie for standing strong about limiting what she did with her mother, he was with her 100% about that. And, frankly he couldn't see one redeeming quality about his mother-in-law other than the fact she gave birth to Stephanie and her sister. That, and for some reason, Frank loved his wife. That was about it. And oh yeah, she did kill that damn rabbit before he got there. So there was that. **

**Carlos had two screens going on his monitors in his office, one had Stephanie on the treadmill with Ella, who had been helping her along in her exercise program. Ella worked out right along with her and they even did yoga as well together. Ella and Stephanie have that mother daughter bond that was sadly lacking in her life up until they met each other. After the day that they met, Carlos never had a chance of keeping Stephanie out of his life. As soon as Ella met her, she knew she was the other half he had been missing. Because of these two women, his apartment became a home for him, it gave him balance away from the floors below that was his business. Together Ella and Stephanie softened Carlos's life to where now his business, while important, was secondary. First came his wife and his unborn sons.**

**The other monitor showed the tables at the funeral home from various points of view. Helen had set up the table with a beautiful design of platters and flower arrangements, it all looked very professional, very nice. He was observing her, as she now was setting out her offerings from her Tupperware containers, watching her grin at the sight of them. Now the feeling of dread was inside of him as well. He was thinking of calling Frank on his Rangeman cell phone to go over and try a cookie, or whatever that was Helen was putting on plates, but decided to wait. That was the kind of mistake he would never, ever make again. **

**For as the mourners arrived, some went directly to the viewing and paid their last respects to Lucy Morticia Kleinhardt, or sweet Ms. Lucy, as she was known. Others made a beeline for the refreshments, and he could see Sandy and Kris had their hands full, just greeting folks and making them feel welcome and comforted in their time of sadness.**

**Hovering around the refreshment table, several elderly couples spoke in hushed voices. Ms. Lucy would be missed, one of the ladies was saying. The others in the group nodded. They each picked up a cookie. And they nibbled on the delicious morsels as they talked. One by one they each grabbed another rum ball, and then another. This little group was suddenly acting very happy. Smiling and giggling. Behavior completely inappropriate for a funeral. But they couldn't help themselves.**

**Sandy noticed from across the room that the couples seemed to be acting odd. She nudged Kris. Nodding in their direction she whispered, "Something is going on with that group of people over by the refreshment table." Sandy looked at Kris and shrugged a little bit. "Do you think that they are alright?" she asked her.**

**Kris couldn't help but suppress a smile. Sandy was so sheltered, she had never been around anyone who was drunk before. And those people over there were definitely soused, but she just thought that it was unfortunate that they would show up at a funeral in that condition. **

**The crowd around the refreshment table was growing larger and louder. It was the craziest thing that Sandy had ever seen. She had never been to a funeral before where all of the people seemed so eager to have a party. Funerals had been strictly formal and solemn in the world she grew up in. She didn't know what to think about these people here tonight. **

**And then it happened;**

"**WHAT THE HELL KIND OF COOKIES ARE THESE? I SWEAR I TASTE BOOZE IN THEM. Damn, what kind of funeral home is this? Are you trying to get us drunk here? Mabel, come on over here and get one of these," the very loud voice said. And everyone there could hear her loud and clear.**

**Soon there was a stampede to the table, folks shoving others out of the way and poor Ms. Lucy Morticia Kleinhardt was forgotten in the melee of folks trying to grab a cookie or two to taste on their own.**

**Frank got to the table just in time to stop a brawl, sending out a rangeman panic signal. He didn't need to bother as Carlos had already sent out Tank, Lester and Bobby to secure the area. He had also called in a favor with a friend that owned a limo service, and he had them get as many cars over to the funeral home ASAP to take the drunk mourners home safely. Not wanting to bother his wife who was now on the mats doing her stretches with Ella. How glad he was that she was not witnessing this fiasco.**

**By the time the Rangeman crew arrived, it was too late. It looked like a war zone, folks still trying to get to the rest of the rum or bourbon balls that Helen had prepared. Sandy and Kris were trying to maintain control of the situation while removing the offending objects off the table and taking them to their office. **

**Tank was practically carrying the old people out two at a time to the limos. And Bobby was busy checking on the rest of the guests. Luckily no one had more than just minor scratches or bruising from the incident. The best thing, at this point, was to just get everyone out of there.**

**Helen was in the mix, being held back in Franks arms as she struggled to get to her prize, the balls she made for tonight. She thought that she would get to take the left overs home with her. But it was not to be. All she was allowed to do at this point was to collect the empty Tupperware containers that she brought. She also collected her first and last paycheck from BIG SEND OFF'S funeral home.**

**It was supposed to be the start of her new job. Tonight was going to be the first night of something she was born to do, and that was baking, providing comfort food to others in their time of need. Who knew there should have been no alcohol involved in this? Helen just thought that everyone needed to loosen up some in the time of death, to remember the good times they had with the deceased. It didn't seem right going around all sobbing and everything, at least to Helen's way of thinking. Kris and Sandy had never asked Helen what she was making; they just let her have free reign over it. Of course they truly thought that they could trust that she had good judgment, along with her baking skills. Turns out they were wrong. **

"**Honestly Frank,' Helen said as he tried to quickly escort her out of the building. "They should have told me there was to be no alcohol involved, how was I to know that?"**

**Frank just let out a big sigh and covered his twitching eye.**

**Once again Helen Plum was looking for a new job.**

**Back at Rangeman, the merry men, as Stephanie called them were laughing their asses off as they consumed the rum balls they confiscated from Frank, the 'evidence' so to speak needed to be gotten rid of and out of his house.**

**Stephanie watched the video alongside Ella and Carlos and her three friends, mouth open, gaping in surprise. Well, not so much surprise as a confirmation that that was one job down and now maybe her mother would have better luck with the second one, being an Avon Lady.**

**Stephanie called her friend Sally and again made sure it was all right if her mom came over with her new Avon kit in the next few days, she knew Sally had a concert coming up at the Trenton Civic Center, he assured her he could handle Mrs. Plum. 'Like no problemo girlfriend, I got this.' He said. 'I have a new roommate, she will chill with your mom like no one ever has before'**

**Stephanie talked to Carlos about her worries, and together they outfitted the Avon carrying case with tiny cameras at all angles, and with microphones. Frank and Lester were scheduled to be in an SUV right down the road, ready to help out Helen from any 'situation' that arose.**

**Stephanie's uneasiness returned upon hearing that from her friend. She did not know the roommate. But nothing could go wrong with makeup, right? **


	5. Chapter 5

**All the standard FF disclaimers apply.**

**a/n Thank you again to dreamseeker my beta my friend.**

**Dinnertime at Valerie's.**

**Valerie and Albert had invited everyone over for dinner last evening. Her dad and grandma were there, and Helen came over as well, and with the understanding there was nothing stronger than water on their menu. **

**The girls were thrilled to see their grandma for the first time in weeks, talking over each other to tell her all about what was happening at school and with their friends. Helen adored listening to them as well, she looked into their sweet faces, they just wanted to be with her, share with her. Until this moment, Helen had never realized how much she truly had affected her family by her drinking. She took a deep breath at this revelation. Well, maybe she could cut back somewhat; after all she came over here with no drinking in sight. If she could just make it through this meal without her eye twitching anymore. And hopefully no one would notice her hand shaking as she reached for her silverware.**

**Making small talk was something new for her at the table, usually in her own home, Helen was running to the kitchen with the excuse to grab more food, or the salt shaker or anything else she could think of for dinner. And would take just a moment, reaching back behind the bottle of olive oil, getting a mouthful of whatever happened to be her booze du jour, hiding there. And then going back out to talk to everyone, usually about Stephanie, but these days that didn't happen, not because she didn't ask, but because Stephanie didn't want her to know ' a damn thing anymore about my life' she told Frank and Edna. Another burned bridge with no chance of repair, now the story of Helen's life, as even she was beginning to see it.**

**She could only go up from here, and tomorrow was a new day, she started her Avon beauty career. Besides baking, there was nothing that Helen knew better than make up.**

**While the Plum family had dinner at Val and Albert's, Stephanie, Carlos and Hector were busy emptying out those bottles, dumping them all down the drain, adding water and recapping them. A camera that Lester was watching kept an eye on dinner and their conversation, letting them know how much time they still had, only half had been done, with the cases moved to the front and repacked so Helen would use those the first, when reaching for drink. Hector had come up with a placebo smelling liquid to add to her bottles, so she wouldn't miss much in the taste area. Now, for the tippling she felt, that would be gone completely.**

**It was time to be proactive, there were only a few more jobs left before Helen got into the public for a job, other than Avon there was only one or two more Stephanie had saved back for her mother to work. It depends on how the Avon job goes with Sally and his roommate, the roommate was an unknown person, and background checks showed she was a nice girl, had a job but also had a problem. And no one could find out what it was, there was no public record of any jail time, no rehab time either. At least drugs weren't mentioned in any of the background checks that were run on her. Hopefully Lucy would be a good influence on Helen and Sally. Who knew when it came to Helen what would happen.**

**Tomorrow was coming soon enough and now it was time to get out of there; Lester said the goodbyes were being said at the time, now was the time to go. Carlos and Hector finished up; making sure the room was in its pristine condition, Helen could tell if even the smallest thing was moved or out of place by inches, after all this was her domain.**

**For once it was Helen coming home with leftovers, instead of giving them to Valerie, she was bringing home extra food.**

**The drive back home found Helen with her heart racing, she was afraid everyone in the car could hear it, she wanted a drink so bad, she NEEDED a drink. She could picture her bottle of Johnny Walker red label behind her olive oil and knew that was the first place she was going to, after all she had 'leftovers' to take care of. She was sure that Frank would watch his sport scores anyway, and her mother would go to her room as usual.**

**But, to her surprise, Frank walked with her into the kitchen and made them a fresh pot of coffee, decaf this time of night, and asked Helen for some of Valerie's cookies she sent home for them to have at the kitchen table, Edna even came into the kitchen to join them.**

'**Were they nuts?" Helen thought. 'I need that drink, I have to have that drink' all the while keeping a smile on her face, joining her family at the table for cookies and coffee.**

**Frank knew what Helen wanted, he got a text on his phone letting him know all the booze was mostly gone, including the bottle behind the olive oil; it had all been replaced by Steph and her cohorts. Bless their hearts, looking out for Helen even though it was behind the scenes. Stephanie was looking out for her mother in the best way for her and her little Manoso boys.**

**Making conversation with Frank, Helen asked 'Frank how is Stephanie's pregnancy, is she doing well? I know she is having twin boys, do they have names picked out?'**

**Frank said in such a soothing tone to his wife. 'Stephanie is doing wonderful Helen, I am so proud of her, she is such a loving wife to Carlos, the nursery is coming along perfectly, I am helping Hector and Manny remodel the whole top floor of rangeman for their family. It's going to be beautiful when the whole floor is done the way she designed it.'**

**Helen asked, 'has she decided on the names of the boys yet? I am just curious Frank, what do I tell people about her boys when they ask me, you know they will, after all she is my daughter.'**

**Frank said to her and Edna who had been too quiet in his viewpoint, 'well they have two names picked out, and both were decided by Carlos and Stephanie, everything they do, its together. Their names are going to be Francis Wylie, his nickname will be Frank. And the other one will be Carlos Ricardo, and have, of course, Carlos for his name. They will be going to the doctor in a couple of days again, her pregnancy is moving along just fine. They see Carlos's parents on weekends and sometimes go to Newark for family dinners there. All the Manoso children show up and it's a big party so to speak, they play card games, there are lots of children running around and it's a big family love fest.' **

**Frank stopped talking. He saw the look on Helen's face and interpreted it as sorry that Stephanie had found such joy in Carlos' family, after leaving her behind. In reality she was still trying to figure out how to get to her booze. But Frank took pity on her and changed the subject. **

'**Now Helen, are you excited about being a make up whiz for Avon? Do you remember Sally Sweet? Remember that he has that cussing problem of his? That lotion that Avon sells will really be helpful for his skin, don't you think? Stephanie left notes about him and his skin care for you when you go pitch your products. He now has a roommate named Lucy. We don't know much about her just that she works hard at the hospital on the night shift and she also can't wait to meet you, she is so excited about new make up coming up for the fall season, so you see Helen, just because you had a setback, at Big Send Offs doesn't mean you can't do a good job with the Avon business. I am so proud of you Helen, you are my WONDER WOMAN, just hang in there and everything will be all right.' Frank said to his wife.**

**Neither of them noticed Edna had left for her room, giving them their privacy. **


	6. Chapter 6

a/n All standard FF disclaimers apply

'I can do this'

The bag showed up on the front stoop last night, bugs and cameras in place, ready for the second job on Helen plums list. Today was the day, for her to step off her ledge and show Frank that _she was his Wonder Woman_ and can make a success of what she puts her mind to.

She carefully went over what she knew about working for Avon. She was her own boss, with her own hours. She had her bag of samples, products to show, order slips to fill out as well. She also had to remember that the bottle of her tipple was sitting on the shelf, still waiting on her.

Thanks to Frank and her mother, she didn't get a chance to have even a taste of it last night. She took a deep breath in slowly and let it out, calming her nerves as she went to her car to get her day started. Frank and her had a wonderful breakfast if you call eating granola with yogurt wonderful. He was really sticking to his diet and exercise program and she was so proud of him, happy to the point of bursting with pride. She could only hope he felt the same way as she did as she motored off to her first address, Sally Sweet and his roommate Lucy.

Helen knew from Stephanie's notes that Sally had some serious skin care issues, having to pop his rubber bands so he would quit cursing out loud. She felt that the 'Skin so Soft' lotion that Avon had would help him so his wrists wouldn't be so chapped and dry. He also performed outside with his band a lot and she researched the bug guard that was also sold by Avon. She put some on early this morning and went outside to sit with her coffee and the early morning insects, that normally devoured her skin first thing in the morning, stayed away. So there was that for a testimony, she thought to herself.

She never noticed the two black SUV'S parked on either end of the block, one containing her husband and his partner. And the other one had Tank and Bobby in it. Both wanting to be able to spring into action if needed, and truth be told neither wanted to miss out on a damn thing that might happen as well. The men had drawn straws to see who the lucky bastards were that got this assignment along with Frank and his partner. Earpieces were in place and laptops open for the camera view. Everyone knew this was being transmitted as well back to everyone's monitor at the office, so they all NEEDED to be on their toes, not to mention Frank was in the mix as well.

Up on the seventh floor, the big screen TV was split into two views, one from the camera in Helen's new Avon bag, and one from sally sweets home on a rotating basis, concentrating on the living room area. Ella had joined the couple at their invitation, hoping she could calm down Stephanie if she needed it; already she was pacing back and forth behind the couch, every so often glancing at the screen. Carlos just hoped Helen could pull this off, he didn't want his wife to worry any about her mother. He just wanted her to be able to enjoy this time as a soon to- be- mom and his wife.

He had already seen the last two job applications on his desk, mentally wincing each time he thought of Helen Plum and **those **two jobs that were left. He really hoped that she could make this Avon thing work.

Suddenly, the microphones went live.

They could all hear noise in the background, most likely from the kitchen area and they heard Sally and Lucy talking as well. 'This is so **bitchin." **Snap! Snap! To have Mrs. P come over and chill with us for a while dude,' Sally told Lucy.

Lucy agreed with her roommate "I'm just glad I got off work in time, I was supposed to pull a double shift there, but I switched it to meet Mrs. P. Stephanie told me this was her second gig, lookin' for some dough she needed to make a payment or something."

"Did I tell you I helped mow down a whole circle of these bad ass jive turkey mofo's that were after my home girl?' **Snap, Snap, Snap. ** Sally kept on talking, "It was like totally outta a movie script; then all of a sudden her hero stepped out, dressed in black, course I had to ditch the gun and all but I was one super shittin man that night." **Snap, Snap, Snap.**

'Her man that bat-dude swooped down and took care of my Uzi I had to save his woman. Course he did tell the other dude to take her home, which was crazy, everyone knew the bat-dude loved her, it was bitchin' to see how they looked at each other, hell they still do, glad they are married finally. He got his head outta his ass.'** Snap snap snap. **Sally kept on talking over the sound of the blender, everyone thinking it was a drink mixture of some kind, after all Sally drank those smoothies all the time.

**DING DONG!**

And suddenly it was show time, for everyone.

Lucy opened the door, her glass in her hand, "Hi, I am Lucy, and you are Stephanie's mom? She speaks of you a lot when I see her, I am so glad to meet you' and with that the conversation took off.

Helen was relaxed, this would be an easy gig she thought if all her customers were as relaxed and talkative like Lucy was. She couldn't help but notice the drink in her hand, and when Lucy went and got her one of her tall chilled glasses, everyone thought,' ah its nothing, just some juice.'

But Carlos stared at the glass. He had learned his lesson with the rum balls. Nothing was as it seemed with Stephanie's mother. He wanted to know what was in the glass, that Helen now held in her hand. But short of having the guys storm the place, there was no way of knowing.

'Here you go Mrs. P, its our eye opener for the day, hope you enjoy it,' Sally said. 'What do you have in that bag of yours that can help me out? Steph said you had some bitchin' products in there'. **Snap, Snap, Snap.**

**After taking a drink, well several drinks everyone noticed Helen's eyes becoming glazed over and she was much more animated as she dragged everything out of her bag, to spread over the coffee table. "Why Sally, I think I got just what you need," Helen started speaking more softly, "Lets take a look here can we? Is there another drink around here? Suddenly I have a new appreciation for these smoothies of yours, Frank never has anything that tastes this good.' She continued on.**

Stephanie noticed her mothers flushed face, that glow on it could only mean one thing, but surely Sally and Lucy weren't drinking, were they? Sally never drank anything but healthy stuff, keeping his singers body in top form. But no one knew about Lucy, she was the wild card in this situation.

'Be right back,' Sally said and went for refills, hell he brought out the gallon jug of the mix that Lucy made up for them.

'Oh my, I could drink this all day, dears.' Helen said with a big grin on her face.

'Now, lets see what I have for both of you I brought today. I got the new Avon shimmering lip colors I thought would look on you Sally, and got some new 'skin so soft' summer soothing lotion, smell that fragrance, is it something you both are interested in?" Helen asked as she refilled her glass, all the way to the top. For the third time as a matter of fact.

'Hell, I could just give it all to you, this is my first day, you have let me hang out with you, and **damn, just what is in this drink? I have to have the recipe to make for Frank' Helen asked.**

'its my own mix, I can send you home with some extra if you want Helen' by this time Lucy and Helen were BFFs, dropping that 'Mrs.' crap Helen insisted on.

'Geez, I need to rest here for a while, can I just close my eyes while you pick out what you want, no price today, it's a Helen Plum special for my two favorite peeps.' And with that, Helen was asleep. All the while Lucy and Sally were trying on lipsticks and eye colors, lotions and perfume.


	7. Chapter 7

Pounding…

a/n not ours

Also my bad for having dreamseeker pulling her hair out trying to find this part …snort.

Pounding on the door, sent Sally and Lucy to rush to answer it, not wanting to wake up their guest. Standing outside the door was Frank Plum and this time Tank.

Stepping back from them, they only had to point to Helen, who was practically lying down now, a pool of drool about to fall from the corner of her mouth, snoring slightly.

Frank just winced when he saw his wife and turning to Lucy asked softly 'what was that drink she had with you? Just asking for my own information, no one is in trouble here.'

Lucy replied 'well ya see it was like this; each day I get crushed ice in the blender, pour in about a fourth cup of vodka, mix it with some orange juice and add a shot a captain Morgan's rum. I can go all day with that on my days off from work. See, I have a part time job besides the hospital, I work at the bar off the corner of Hamilton and fourth street.'

Tank just grinned, knowing his boss and his wife was watching the whole damn thing play out at home, he could only imagine Stephanie's face right about now, and he pictured his boss with his eyes narrowed directed at the screen.

Frank lifted Helen up like a baby in his arms, turned around and left. Before he left Tank told them to enjoy their products Helen gave them and threw in 'have a good day,' as he left following frank out to the SUV'S.

Stephanie couldn't move off the couch, she never even felt the cool rag being placed on her forehead by Ella, or hear her husbands soothing Spanish words being crooned into her ear, or feel his hands rubbing the boys. All she thought is 'oh mom how could you do this to daddy?' Plus the thought of leaving town for good did cross her mind, she wondered if they could get out town for a while, and if her husband's esp. was strong enough to pick up that vibe.

'Babe, the bags are packed already, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, anytime you are ready we can leave for awhile.' YAY THE BAT ESP WAS WORKING JUST FINE.

After her nap, with her husband of course, Stephanie was up and moving on the treadmill with Ella again. She had so much to walk out of her system; 'her daddy mental health seeing her mom mess up one thing after another, it had only been twice, but how much longer till her mom hits rock bottom? And could Helen handle the next job she had already set her up for in a couple of days, she knew there was a drug testing policy for this company and it was more out in the public eye than she wanted Helen to have exposure too but the last job was a doozy so hopefully Helen could handle her third job easily.' Thoughts were coursing thru Stephanie's mind so fast one after the other, she never realized her and Ella had walked five miles already.

She numbly walked over to the mats for her yoga time with Ella, not saying a word to her; lost in her own zone for a change.

Tank and Carlos were in the ring sparring now, she never gave them a glance, and she just knew he was nearby, the tingle gave it away. It was time for a Manoso vacation, just them, leaving it all on Valerie to handle now along with their daddy. It was time to take Valerie up on her offer to help. The stress of seeing Helen passed out on sally's couch did her in just about.

She needed the peace and quiet and the only way to get that was getting in that Porsche and leaving town for a while, maybe a good while. Maybe right after breakfast and talking to her daddy, then she was outta there, serenity was calling her name, and it was called Point Pleasant, no cell phones, no worries, nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n. All standard FF disclaimers apply.**

**Interlude for babe.**

Finally able to leave Trenton after her talk with Frank and Valerie, Stephanie and her husband, both gave a sigh of relief.

48 hours. Time away from everything, and everyone. Phones were left at their home, only one stat phone and only in emergency would it be used. Nothing about Helen plum was to even be thought about much less called about.

Tank, Lester, and bobby were in charge of what was now being called the Helen files. Right along with Frank and Valerie, these three men would be earning their pay plus bonuses if they all survived Helen's next job.

Thankfully our favorite couple would be far away when she started it, no thoughts of her at all passed thru their minds.

This is what was needed so desperately, for both of them. Stephanie could feel the peace and calm wash over her, just being with her husband alone brought serenity to her life, but the sound of the waves, the sun warming their bodies as they took a walk on the beach, now this was bliss.

Hand in hand they walked, without a word having to be said. They had been together so long now that the ESP was going strong with even a hand squeeze; they knew what the other was thinking. She knew he was worried what her mom was up to and how it was stressing her out, and she also knew he was itching to commit her mom to the new Trenton alcoholic's treatment center where inpatient was the only requirement. The only problem with that was Helen had to want to quit drinking and so far that hadn't happened.

But enough of that.

It was time for them,

Eating on the boardwalk, laughing at the children with their balloons running with their parents following them, they both were thinking of their sons being able to do the same in a few years.

It was all they needed, just the peace and quiet and each other. It took them awhile to get on the same page to become parents, but once they decided to take the plunge into parenthood, they both went all in.

Having his family nearby was such a blessing for them both. While Carlos had had to shut himself off due to his government job, once that was over and he became just a man, he realized just how much he needed that connection to his family. And as it should, his family became such an important piece of him once again. With Stephanie by his side, they both enjoyed the Manoso family dinners and get togethers.

They had picnics on the beach. Sandcastles were built, then together they watched as they washed away. Slow murmurs of passion were expressed behind closed doors, breakfast on their terrace at their home, the interlude was just what they needed.

Just each other and soon their sons, Frank and Carlos will be with them, it was perfect.

The manoso way.

Watching the sun come up on their last morning, grins on their faces, they raced each other one last time to the water that was calling their names. Last sandcastles to build together, until the next time they came back home here.

This is the real bat cave, their own private paradise.

And no calls were ever made to the phone, what a relief.

Driving back to Trenton each thinking of each other without even talking, words weren't needed anymore.

They both knew this was the week that could either make or break Helen and her drinking obsession.

And they were ready for the fallout.

**And meanwhile, during the babe interlude…**

Helen woke up with such a headache, it hurt even to open her eyes, and squinting maybe was all she could manage right now.

And when she saw Frank sitting by the bed, the tears came to her eyes, she knew she let Frank down once again, just not understanding at all just how it came to be that she was in her own bed, when she was at Sally Sweets house when she closed her eyes.

'Frank, what's going on? Why do I feel so bad? What's wrong with me?' she asked her husband.

He just took a deep breath and said,' Helen, you and Lucy got pissy drunk on her jug of smoothies, it had enough alcohol in it to choke an elephant, didn't you know that? What will it take for you to admit to your drinking problem? Frank rubbed a hand over his forehead in frustration.

'Helen, you served rum and bourbon balls at the funeral home and now selling Avon (**which you gave away and now have to pay for yourself)** you got drunk again.' Something has to give here Helen, and it has to be you and your choice, there are only so many jobs left that Stephanie arranged for you. There are two left, can you please try your best at them? That's all I am asking for, just to try your best.' He looked at her, searching for something to let him know that she understood what he was saying to her. But when all he got was her blank, hung over look, he knew he had to keep trying to make her realize what it was doing to her, to him, to the family.

'I know you love to drink; the whole town of Trenton knows you love to drink. There's enough booze in your room, **that you think I don't know abou,** for everyone in Trenton to have a very merry holiday. What's it going to take, hmmm? for you to realize you need help? In other words Helen, you have to **want to help yourself, I can't do it for you. I can rescue you when you need it but I can't be everywhere at once, I have a job, grandsons that I am looking forward to seeing, and another daughter I love to pieces. You have to want to help yourself get better.** Until then, you are on your own. You have another job starting tomorrow so you better rest up while you can.' And with that being said Frank Plum walked out of their bedroom, leaving Helen to think about all he said.

'Surely that wasn't alcohol in that drink, I just needed a nap, stress from this house is just making me tired and cranky all the time, that's all there is to that. I will succeed at tomorrows job, after all, how hard can it be **to say WELCOME TO WALMART?"**

And with that, Helen plum rolled over in bed closed her eyes and took a nap.

Downstairs Frank called Valerie and told her that Stephanie and Carlos were out of town and he was making sure she was up for what they all talked about before they left. Valerie assured her daddy, she could handle it tomorrow, the girls were with Albert, and their day was all planned.

Valerie had already got Helen's vest from Wal-Mart, sewn in the camera and the microphone that Tank had dropped off for her to get ready, no use in giving Ella more work to do, after all this was her mother, and Ella had enough to do keeping Stephanie calm along with taking care of range man as well.

Knowing Frank knew all about her room, was so humiliating, knowing she used all his money to pay for it, it slowed her down some thinking about him seeing it all there, but it didn't stop her at all. Going to the back of the room, something told her to use the last stack of boxes, where the vodka was kept. She had her water bottle that **per Wal-Mart rules** she was allowed to have, just no food around her, but she had to admit Wal-Mart did take care of their employees not to get dehydrated in this weather. She would be sitting in the opening of the front doors, the hot air would be directly hitting on her on and off all day, so taking a water bottle, in fact, taking **several of them** would be in her best interests, health and all you understand.

Helen was already up and moving in the morning, she was ready to get started. Valerie was taking her to work this morning; since she had errands to do anyway so it was not such a big deal. Helen smiled as she saw that Valerie had gone to get her the vest she needed, had it ironed even. She was being so supportive of her new job. What an outfit, she wrinkled her nose at the polyester, but uniform was a uniform. At least she had some liquid help to get her through the day.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. FF disclaimers apply

Meet Ms. Em.

Ms. Em was the type of person that you wanted to know. She was kind and generous and very loyal. She also happened to be the very best boss you could ask for. The folks at Wal-mart would tell you that she was the strictest, most personable boss all at the same time. She ran a very very tight ship at Wal-mart, but she did it with a smile on her face. She may have hated her job deep down inside her very soul, but right now she was at the right place at the right time. Her two-week resignation letter was sitting at home, while she pondered her next move.

She chose to work out of her home town of Atlanta, where she was co-ceo of the whole conglomerate. Ms. Em was a powerful business woman, she worked hard to get where she was. Taking advantage of the opportunities that were presented to her. And that now put her in a position to respond to the call that she had just received.  
A personal favor from an old friend came her way, and she jumped at the chance to help out as requested.

Ms. Em loved her home in Atlanta. It had charm, and personality, and a rich heritage. It had been in her family's possession for hundreds of years. But now the honor was proving to be more of a misfortune. Having the best historical home in all of Atlanta, was an expensive and time consuming responsibility. She took pride in all the work and love that was poured into that home. But it did come at a huge cost.

The misfortune came at the hand of the recent downsizing at her brothers company. And since they owned the property jointly, half their funding was cut in two when her brother found himself out of a job. It had been a difficult time for Em and her brother, as they had had to contemplate selling the family property to someone who had the funds to properly care for it. Fortunately, her brother knew people that knew people and the best person he ever knew was Carlos Manoso. Mr. Manoso had opened up his business in Atlanta, he offered Kevin a position and pretty soon, he was almost running Rangeman Atlanta, as he quickly worked his way into being second in command there.

Through her brother, Em had met both Mr. and Mrs. Manoso numerous times. Em had the feeling their love story was only equaled by her and her husbands, Bill. Both couples were friends ever since her brother introduced them, and had spent many evenings together, every time that they came to Atlanta, they would go out to the theater, or dining out and even some dancing along with touring art galleries.

So when Stephanie Manoso called her for a favor, Ms. Em jumped at the chance. When she heard what was involved, she damn near fell out of her chair laughing so hard at what was happening to her friend's family. On a trip to the home office in Trenton, Ms. Em had indeed met Helen Plum and it wasn't the best of meetings at that, Helen was sniping at Stephanie and Carlos something awful, so awful that they pulled Stephanie away and left when the tears ran down her face unchecked. And from then on, Em and Bill stayed away from Mrs. Plum and her cruel tongue.

The favor that was asked of her was a job that Ms. Em was more that qualified to handle. Stephanie asked her to pull a few strings to get Helen hired on at the local Wal-Mart. Once the position had been secured, Em decided to visit Trenton and keep an eye on the Helen situation personally. She was more than glad to be helping her friends, and it gave her a chance to reflect on her upcoming decision.

Helen considered the Wal-Mart position a piece of cake. It would not require much in the way of skill, and she was told that they would be letting her bring in her own water bottles, to have right beside her while greeting customers as the entered Wal-Mart. Stephanie told Ms. Em that it was highly likely that liquor would be in those bottles. She made sure that Em was informed of all of the possible problems that they could run into with Helen on the job. And Em agreed that they would watch her carefully, and let her make a fool of herself, if it was what she insisted on. There were going to be cameras fixed on Helen's stool as well as microphone already sown into her vest, to help monitor her movements.

Helen came down the stairs, adjusting her vest and shirt, noticing the ironed vest that Valerie had done for her. She couldn't help but think of Stephanie when she poured herself her first cup of coffee.

Helen knew staying away from her was the best thing her daughter ever did in her whole life, she was ashamed of the things she said, the way she made her cry that last night she was here. But honestly, while she was glad Stephanie was married; **she still had to wonder why couldn't Joseph be enough? He was a good Italian boy from the burg, he should have been the perfect choice. Heaven knows Helen tried hard to make it happen. But now she just shook her head to think of who Stephanie ended up choosing. To think marrying someone of a different skin color mattered in this day and age was considered silly thinking she knew that; but matter it did. **

**Stephanie had made it so hard for her, and now she was also thinking how sad it was to know that she was also the reason she would never see her grandsons or hold them or smell that baby fresh smell. Stephanie was determined to keep her out of her life. Helen just couldn't understand why they seemed to disagree on everything.**

But Stephanie thought it best to keep her sons safe from Helen. After treating their mom and dad the way she did, what did she expect? That Stephanie and her husband would forgive and forget? Never a nice word crossed her lips when she saw them together at family dinners, no matter if they brought flowers for the hostess, or wine with the meal, she couldn't bring herself to say even a thank you.

**_This way, little Frank and Carlos would never know just how prejudiced their grandmother was, they wouldn't even know they had a grandmother named Helen plum, according to Stephanie ' it is what it is' and she ruled her family with an iron fist, making sure her children and husband were protected from 'the serpents tongue' meaning Helen_.**

Frank told Helen of Carlos's devotion to Stephanie and how it was working both ways in their marriage. It was the little things that mattered to them both, no expensive stuff at all, just the right amount of cream in her coffee, his office had the most comfortable chair she could find for him working late hours, pleasant meals with him and Edna, putting photo albums together for their sons and decorating the nursery as Frank and Manny along with Hector were finishing it up.

He answered her question about if Stephanie ever talked about her in any way, he said with a firm 'no she never mentions your name, neither as a person or as her mother, you burned too many bridges Helen with her, you never told her you loved her, not once' and then he added 'Ella and Mrs. Manoso is who she turns to for the motherly advice that she wants and needs in her life. She's happy to help you Helen with getting your jobs and such, printing out your resumes' and all but that's it. Stephanie does love you very much Helen; she just can't be near you without hearing your degrading remarks; they are burned into her brain. She meant it when she said she wouldn't step foot back in this house, and I totally agree with her. When she came the stress was too much for her and she needs to stay and be healthy now that she is expecting our grandsons. While they may be **our** grandsons, they will never be over here either. I will always have to go to their home to see them, to watch baseball games on TV, to take them to the park over by their house, or I can go to their home at the beach and build sandcastles with them there.'

Helen knew deep down it was hurting Frank to think that he would never have his grandsons over to their home to play in the back yard the way he did with Valerie's daughters; Lisa, Mary Alice and Angie. She knew he was so happy to finally have grandsons, and he will miss them even though they are at Rangeman; a short distance away from the Plum house, he would never be able to call them up and say ' hey come over, there's a ball game on TV we can watch after dinner'. No. Frank plum had to go over there, but the good thing was since he worked there so much these days, he would always be a permanent fixture in their lives.

Helen shook all these thoughts from her mind. Now, it was time to get going, Valerie would be here in a while to take her to Wal-Mart and start her first day on the job. She knew she could do this, after all how hard can it be to say 'Hi welcome to Wal-Mart?'

Helen got out the insulated cooler and put her chilled 'water bottles' in there; secure in the knowledge she would have her 'medicine' with her to help pass the time away. **Random drug testing at all times is given to Wal-Mart employees, especially those on probation within their first 90 days of employment.** She looked over the information she had in a file folder, printed off, no doubt by Stephanie; she still didn't see a damn thing about alcohol testing though. It was all good.

She had this job in the bag so to speak; she shuddered at the thought of the last job left on Stephanie's list. No way was she going to take THAT JOB; it was Wal-Mart all the way.

Having friends in high places, Ms. Em was able to catch a ride on the Rangeman plane and was able to make it to Trenton in less time than she ever imagined. She told Bill she would be back before the end of the day, after all this was all about image here, and she owned that word.

Ms. Em pulled a sleek Mercedes, borrowed from Rangeman, into her own personal spot at Wal-Mart, she had just gotten off the phone with Stephanie and Carlos and a plan was in play. She had duplicate water bottles that were chilled, and placed in the same kind of little insulated cooler that Helen had. All she needed was to have her assistant Lucy to switch them out even if it meant a distraction with Helen. She may have thought she could drink her vodka on the job, but its pure water she will be getting.

Adjusting her sleek blonde hair and making sure her green eyes looked her best, Ms. Em was ready to get the 'party started' here in Trenton. Standing at a good 5'9" tall, she knew she looked good, her tailored skirt and ensemble were the best money could buy. After all, it was only her husband Bill that knew she had on her Victoria secret's matching bra and thong, she was powerful, she was the boss, and she was ready to take down Helen plum once and for all.

Lucy was already in Ms. Em's office; doing the chores that a personal assistant always had to do, making sure the day ran smooth. Well, after hearing about Helen Plum, she hoped that it would be as smooth as possible.

Seeing the cooler; ready to go for the big switch, Ms. Em watched the camera in the personnel office, looking at Helen Plum clutching that cooler like it was her own security blanket. Glancing over at Lucy, giving her the nod to make the play, Ms. Em just sat down in her office chair and watched it all play out.

While Helen was filling out the standard forms for employment, Lucy entered the office of the personnel manager, cooler in her hand. Helen had to leave the office for her photo id and her badge, leaving her cooler behind. Never giving a glance to Lucy, whose back was turned to her anyway.

Lucy made the switch without any problems whatsoever, and was back in Ms. Em's office in a few minutes. Both were watching the office when Helen came back. It was Showtime now.

Ms. Em stood up, smoothed her pencil skirt down, and took a deep breath as she stood up tall. She smiled at Lucy and, as was their custom, they fist bumped on her way out the door.

'Luck' they both said at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n. All FF disclaimers apply

'Do I know you?'

Making her way to the personnel office, Ms. Em strode over to Helen Plum, held her hand out (reminding her self to use hand sanitizer) and said 'welcome to the world of Wal-Mart, Mrs. Plum. Shall we get you situated? She led the way to the front of the store. Looking over her shoulder she said "I already had your stool set up over here by the food entryway, as you know we are a super Wal-Mart, selling everything here now.' They both stopped by the stool and Ms. Em nodded to the customers that were entering the store. "I hope you like talking to folks as they come in, a friendly face is what Wal-Mart is all about.'

Helen looked closely at Ms. Em, her eyes narrowing and said 'don't I know you from some place? Haven't we met before? You look so familiar but I just can't place the name to go with your face'.

Ms. Em thought to herself 'well maybe its because your ass was drunk as a freakin skunk that night' as she smile her professional smile at Helen and said ' I can't think where that would be, unless you come to Atlanta much?'

Giving up hope of remembering the woman in front of her, Helen got situated on her perch, gingerly setting her cooler down beside her. She looked at the cooler so reverently, like it was the Holy Grail in her life. Which it was, (only she didn't know that it was water, chilled water but water just the same).

'Ok Helen, your first break will be in two hours, you can still take a water break as long as you don't leave this greeting area, ok? Just make sure you can maintain eye contact, give a great big smile and make sure the customers know you are happy they came to Wal-Mart, after all this is your new home so to speak for the next eight hours.' Helen nodded, she smiled at Ms. Em, she could do this, 'piece of cake!' she silently said.

Ms. Em thought to herself as she walked away, 'good luck Helen Plum, your drinks await you.' And she strolled back into her office, seeing Lucy grinning at her from her own desk and seeing the computer showing Helen unzipping her cooler and getting out her first of four water bottles to start her day off with.

Helen thought she should pace herself here, and have a bottle every two hours. After all, Valerie wouldn't be here till 4 o'clock to pick her up.

She didn't know about the microphone sewn into the vest, and just exactly who was listening in on her ramblings either. Turns out besides all of Rangeman listening in…. parked just out of Helen's sight, Bobby and Lester were on 'Helen watch' again. Ram and Cal were there as well, they had the duty of being 'shoppers' inside, they were in the other part of the store already. Blending in where they could, no Rangeman black was present, but they did have their earpieces on.

'Hi, Mrs. Gambino, what a surprise to see you here, I hope you can find what you are looking for, if not let an associate know ok?' and with that Helen Plum was off and running. Of course she said under her breath, 'dang, would you get a load of her butt, didn't know that polyester could stretch that much?' Helen continued on greeting folks as if they were family, doing a much better job than anyone gave her credit for, and she kept it up until she was relieved for a quick break, to go to the bathroom.

Once she was back in place, she resumed her activities. Of course everyone heard her talking smack on the customers once they left her area, 'oh my goodness why did Myrna let her self get so big?' Watching as Myrna waddled off down the aisle, she happened to spot Cal with his tattoo on his forehead. Her eyes got big and mumbling she said to herself 'geez, that's who Stephanie has chosen over me? Those men? Why me? Why couldn't she be happy doing what I wanted her to do? For once in her life do what she was told, but nooooooooo she had to go off and marry that man, _he isn't even white. _ _They have money to burn, and yet there is nothing for me as a thank you for raising her, always getting herself into trouble and what do I get? Not even a visit or call from her and "that man, and here I am having to work for a living, she could have given me the money to give to Frank, then he never would have known about it.' _ Little did she know everyone sucked in a breath at hearing that statement.

And, as everyone heard, there were many different reactions.

Ms. Em snapped a pencil in two when she heard that remark about Carlos and Stephanie. She knew she was bad when she was drunk, but she honestly didn't think Helen could be that horrible.

Lucy was on her way to show Helen to the break room, (where she was getting ready to throw a fit once she tasted water, one that would be recorded) for her to sit down and relax… Helen did not know, from her quiet manner, just how much Lucy would love to choke her.

Tank put a meaty hand down on Carlos's shoulder, keeping him in his office chair. No one ever expected to hear Helen's thoughts coming through loud and clear.

Over in the corner of the room, Stephanie was crying her eyes out in her daddy's arms, rocking back and forth, she kept on saying 'she hates me she really does hate me' no amount of saying 'shhh shh to his daughter could get her to calm down'. Finally Carlos got himself under control enough to stride over to his wife, scoop her up in his arms and take off running to the garage. Off to the emergency room they went her face was white, her skin clammy and she couldn't catch her breath. Bobby got the message and left immediately to meet them at the hospital.

The rangeman page went out for everyone for OPERATION FRANK AND CARLOS. MEANING GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL NOW.

Frank ran with his daughter and son in law as well; nothing was tearing him away from this, nothing at all.

He and Stephanie had talked to Valerie and Edna about having a family intervention with Helen before she entered inpatient rehab; which would also consist of a great big heaping dose of therapy on top of facing her demons from drinking so much. Only now, it wasn't voluntary, for her to go. She was going today if at all possible. And no family intervention was going to save Helen now, that's for sure.

Cal and Ram took over operation Helen getting drunk; as soon as they heard Helen start ranting on Steph; they knew Bobby and Lester would be leaving immediately, and they did.

Lucy showed Helen the break room, thankfully it was empty at the time, and when turning to go, Helen asked her 'what's your name? I don't see a badge on you; do you work out on the floor helping customers? I am not sure if I saw you here before or not.'

She just turned around, waited till Helen had a big drink of liquid in her mouth and said "My name is Lucy", watching Helen's face get red, trying to catch her breath after spitting out the water. ' Is there something wrong with your drink, Helen? Do you need the nurse we have on call? Is something wrong with your face being so red?'

Helen collapsed back in the chair, thoughts flying thru her head like warp speed; Lucy the dead woman; Sally Sweet's roommate, Lucy; and now this woman in front of her: another Lucy.

Lucy's surrounded her! It was like a nightmare for her, everywhere she turned there was someone named Lucy. It was like someone was out to get her or something…. (Hmmm maybe this author whymelucylu?).

She gave her a smile and told Lucy, 'I'm ok now, I just must have tried the wrong water from home is all' she was frantic for Lucy to leave the room; she was almost shaking in her need to have some of her liquid refreshment as she referred to it. 'Really that's it, I am sure you have other things to attend to right? No need to sit in here with me and ruin your day babysitting a new employee.'

Helen tried her best to get rid of Lucy, but she stuck around so long that before she knew it, her break time was over with, back to the stool she had to go, and didn't even get a chance to open up the next bottle. Surely she didn't bring water to drink did she? How will she ever survive the next six hours with out a drink? Already she could feel the tremors in her hands, she needed that bottle opened now!

Taking another bottle out of her cooler, Lucy handed it to her and put the cooler in the employee refrigerator for later on in her day, she even was thoughtful and marked Helen's name on it.

See, Lucy could be nice too!


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n. All FanFiction disclaimers apply. _

_Thanks to all of you for following the story and being generous enough to leave your reviews. You really make my day!_

A day of reckoning.

While everyone was scrambling around for Helen's job file; Rangeman operated on a calm level, up until Helen opened her big fat mouth and let the venom spew.

Stephanie felt the boys moving around, kind of restless these past few days to tell the truth and she decided along with Carlos to stick close to him and her daddy for the day. And plus, it gave her a chance to see the guys in the control room; who were just as excited about the two rangeman recruits coming into the world shortly. She visited with Junior and Binkie in the break room, eating Ella's fabulous muffins and a glass of milk. No more unhealthy food; the boys seemed to take over her food cravings from their daddy. She hadn't had a meatball sub or a cup of coffee in months, and actually didn't miss it at all. Who would with Ella and healthy cooking, everything she fixed tasted soooooooo good. And Ella was also always around Stephanie, keeping her going with her yoga and stretching as well as walking on the treadmill. It was truly the clam before the storm, before Helen left the house for her job and they just knew that all hell was about to break loose on them. She treasured Ella above all others, well as much as Mrs. Manoso actually since they were sisters. Both women had taken her under their wing, and she thrived in their constant support as well as her sister in laws never ending joking around, trying to be helpful to their new sister.

Everyone knew, with Steph being pregnant at almost five months, anything could happen. It seemed the more Helen caused drama, the higher Stephanie's blood pressure became, the more worried everyone was for the baby boys and the tension in the room was almost encompassing in dread for today; Helen was out in the public eye. It was one thing to bake cookies or sell Avon altogether; now she was out where folks could see her working and after all a burg woman doesn't, except in the home, raising the children; having the meal all prepared, so no wonder everyone was anxious to see how she would manage out in the eye of Trenton. After all she was the biggest gossip of them all. What was she doing working anyways?

It helped that Carlos had Bill and Ms. Em nearby, they were staying here at the Rangeman building in a two bedroom suite for just them; it stayed open for them year round, personal touches Stephanie and Ella had fixed up for this occasion, knowing Bill was going to be around helping out Tank in the running of Trenton and knowing Em had taken off her two weeks for vacation for personal reflection of where she wanted her career to go, was a relief to Carlos to be able to relax and know his friends were there for both of them.

Never knowing everyone heard her thoughts about Carlos and Stephanie, Helen wandered back to her station, gripping that water bottle to the point the plastic in it damn near was crushed in her grip. Standing before her was someone she'd rather not see, Angie Morelli.

Ever since that quiet breakup of Joseph and Stephanie; Angie had become a new woman, she supported Stephanie Manoso even attended her baby shower at Rangeman, she was surprised to even get the invitation to it, along with a call from Stephanie and Ella who was hosting the event. Once it was explained to her that she was more than welcome to attend, and that Helen wouldn't be there, Angie took Stephanie under her wing as well. After hearing Helen spew her hatred of her daughter and son in law; Angie stepped up her efforts and let the burg have the gossip of how shamefully Helen's behavior was. Instead of being happy she was having grandsons, she was belittling their parents behind their backs. Something had to give, and Angie was waiting on telling Helen off right here in Wal-Mart, Helen's new job.

'Angie, I didn't know you shopped here at Wal-Mart, what do the neighbors think of that, you carrying in Wal-Mart bags into your house? I thought the downtown stores were more your speed, after all Wal-Mart is cheaper and you do have an image to uphold in burg, right?' Helen sneered at her former friend.

'Why Helen, what a surprise to see you here in your blue vest, don't you look fashionable, I can hardly wait to let everyone know I saw you here working. Surely you and Frank don't have money problems do you? Is there anything I can do for you, maybe loan you some money so you don't have to work, I mean sorry _pay back Frank for the money you stole from him after all he is such a good man, how could you do that to your husband, after all he has done for you?_' Angie shot back at her.

Helen stood there gob smacked, mouth open, eyes round and wide, couldn't believe what she was hearing; all her dirty business out in, of all the places; Wal-Mart. She only hoped her boss, Lucy wasn't hearing this, she could get fired.

'Do you need that bottle opened Helen? I can help you out before shopping for diapers for Stephanie and her baby boys. It's the least I can do for the former grandmother of little Frank and Carlos.' And she took the almost crushed plastic bottle from Helen's hand, and quick as a wink, had the bottle cap twisted off, and handed it back to her friend.

And off Angie went leaving Helen sitting on her perch, her open bottle of nirvana to her lips.

Lucy and Ms. Em drew closer around the monitors, the cameras were in perfect place to get see her every expression, from the moment she held the bottle up to her closed eyes, they could almost see the look of peace wash over her, that is until she drank from it; her face became red, hands shaking so hard, they could even see her beads of sweat starting on her forehead, all because she was drinking water. Now what would she do?

Two bottles of water? Someone had fixed her wagon but well now. She had an idea it was Frank and her mother, of all the people they knew what she had been doing all along? Her headache had just become worse and still she couldn't have a break for two hours? How could she hold onto her sanity doing this job, having to be nice to folks when all she wanted **was a drink in the worst way?** How could they do this to her, Wal-Mart didn't allow drugs in their employees, where was her packet of information? She would find out exactly what it said, one way or the other. Right now she was pacing back and forth keeping an eye on the clock as well as the entryway. She took one of her Kleenex's out of her pocket and wiped the sweat that was coming off of her forehead, knowing she was looking flushed.

Looking up she saw Ms. Em and that **Lucy girl** heading her way. 'Mrs. Plum you aren't looking so good, there has been a family emergency we just got called about, and your ride is waiting for you at the entry way. Go ahead and leave and **Lucy** here will bring your cooler by your home soon. Have a good day, and thank you for doing your job here today, your services are no longer needed. Please see yourself out.'

And with that; it fell into place for Helen, she knew Ms. Em, she was Stephanie and Carlos's friend that came for dinner. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke back to them both 'I remember you now, you were over at my dinner table, how dare you treat me this way? I worked hard today for you, I will be coming back for another shift as soon as possible. What do you have to do with this job of mine anyway?'

'Why ' said Ms. Em

' I am the vice president of Wal-Mart, **Helen**, and my husband is second in command at the Atlanta Rangeman office, the same office you disparaged time and time again. Plus after the comments everyone heard you make about Stephanie and Carlos's heritage on your microphone, I have no use for a racially motivated person such as yourself to be employed here. Good day, **Helen.'**

**Lucy **walked Helen out to the waiting SUV, gripping her arm to the point of leaving a bruise on it, telling her 'I can't believe the words I heard come out of your mouth, Mrs. Plum. I am ashamed you were a former employee of our store. Have a good day,' and with that. **Lucy **slammed the door of the SUV shut, walking away back to her boss's office.

The black SUV barreled out of the parking lot; heading right for the Plum home, they had other places to be and that **harpy of a woman** was the least of their concerns at the moment.

Turning onto the street, they barely had time to open and close the suv door before taking off again, dropping Helen off at her home. Walking into the door, Helen was shocked beyond belief at what she was seeing all around her; Franks big screen TV was playing over and over again Helen's words she uttered in Wal-Mart about Carlos and his skin color and how her daughter never called her, mixed in with that was tapes showing over time of Helen berating Stephanie when she did visit for family dinners all alone, 'why me? Why me Stephanie? Why can't you just grow up and act your age? Why must you be seen all over town with those men? Isn't Joseph good enough for you? Do you know how many times you have let me down, embarrassed me to the point of tears? How ashamed I am of you? Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself? You are sitting there like a lump. Answer me young lady, I deserve answers, how can you treat me this way? Mrs. Gawoski's daughter treats her mother with respect and love, maybe if you really loved me you would quit that job and marry Joseph, he is the one for you and you know no one else will ever want you, just look at yourself, dressed like that.' And then her Wal-Mart words came back again 'his skin color' she heard.

Helen then walked into the kitchen to get a real bottle of something to drink and had another surprise waiting for her; in front of her very eyes was her mother, and two other Rangeman employees emptying out all her bottles of fine liquor she had hidden from the world, every last drop was going down the drain, and to top it all off, Valerie was helping them.

Valerie?_ Her daughter whose house she was just at for dinner not a week or two ago? Who served nothing but water? Valerie was helping? Why is she glaring at me? Helen started to open her mouth but when she saw how everyone was glaring at her, she decided not to speak instead. And waited on someone to break the silence._

_Nothing was heard, just more liquid being poured down the drain; she could hear the caps going back on the bottles, and the twist of a new bottle being opened. And more liquid being poured down the drain._

_No one said a word, the TV was still on and she could hear her voice over and over again, belittling Stephanie for her choice of a job, her life, her existence, of being ashamed of her own daughter. And then about her husband's skin color, she didn't mean to say it out loud but everyone of those statements she did mean and in a way still does mean._

_The generational gap between herself and her daughters couldn't be helped but people were expected to treat their parents with respect, do what was asked of them, and marry their own kind._

Valerie looked over at her mother, only seeing defiance in her mom's eyes, finally she said 'lets go mom, you have some place to be right now and we are running late, I have just enough time to check you in and then I have places to be, and my sister to go and see', she said as she pulled her mom back out of the kitchen, grabbing two suitcases on the way, and pushing Helen into her own car.

Helen said' where am I going? Is something wrong with your daughters? Is Albert or Frank sick? What can I do to help?" it wasn't lost on Valerie how she never even thought or asked about Stephanie and her babies, how sad that was, for her own mother to be ashamed of the child she gave birth to. No wonder Stephanie stayed away, and Valerie knew better than to give Helen any scrap of information at all about her, the less Helen knew the less stress Stephanie would have, she knew Helen would be there berating her non stop about **everything in her life again** and Valerie had to admit Stephanie was right again about their mother.

Pulling up to the clinic, she hurried Helen through the door, ignoring Helen's voice getting louder. Asking 'where are we? Why am I here? What is going on? Tell me Valerie' as she grabbed her arm shaking it, rather hard.

Meeting them at the front desk was the person in charge, waiting for Valerie and Helen, and the papers Valerie was pulling out her purse handing over to her.

'Here we go Mother, this is your new home for the next 60 days, daddy made sure of it, after all the comments you have made about your other daughter, after all your drinking you have done on a daily basis and now Stephanie has heard how you really feel about her and her family, this is where you are living. You need to get treatment, therapy and help for all your problems. Right now there is a family emergency, but we will be coming back for a group therapy where we can all talk about how your behavior is affecting every last family member you have left.' And with that Valerie Kloughn walked out the door, off to see her little sister; hoping her nephews were all right, just like she prayed her sister was.

Helen looked over at the woman and said' I don't know why I am here, can you **please help me?** You know my name but I have yet to find out yours, what is it?'

'Please forgive me for my manners, I am your new therapist, I have a PhD in disorders and behaviors, my name is LUCY DUNPHREY, you may know my brother Walter, otherwise known as mooner." Lucy said to her.

**And with that Helen plum fainted away. Hearing the name LUCY drove her right over the edge.**


	12. Chapter 12

a/n. All FF disclaimers apply.

'We're out Frank.'

Frank Plum heard his son in law say those words with determination as well as a flat tone in his voice.

Stephanie and his grandsons along with Carlos were done with the Plum family. Not all the family, just Helen for sure.

This was the last straw, hearing how prejudiced his mother in law was about sent Carlos into such a rage that Trenton would not have been a safe place if he could have gotten a hold of Helen plum.

All of Rangeman knew it. Frank knew it as well.

Each man locked eyes on one another across Stephanie's bed, while she slept. Her doctor gave her something for her nausea and the pain in her head as well, nothing to harm the children of course, but still Stephanie had not been getting enough sleep, worrying herself to the point of her blood pressure being so high. She felt guilty all the time, she was the reason her daddy lost his money, and finding out just how hateful and spiteful Helen was, why that was the last straw for her husband.

Hearing the doctor say stress was the cause of the high blood pressure and she needed some peace and quiet, Carlos went into action. He had Bill and Ms. Em over to the hospital suite while he conferred with them quietly. Bill got promoted to Tank's place, as second in command with such a hefty pay raise that Ms. Em didn't have to work a day in her life if she chose not to. Ms. Em if she wanted, would be in charge of public relations and head of technology for Rangeman, all of was the new boss of Rangeman, not just Trenton, but the whole shebang, nothing was more important to Carlos than his family. He also brought in some new help from all his other offices, and made a call to Lester and Bobby as well as Hector and Ram; they were her favorite merry men; they also would be going on a paid vacation courtesy of their boss, to ensure their heart and soul of rangeman stayed stress free. Carlos was on a roll while his wife slept on; he called Ella to get everything ready for them to load up in a couple of SUV'S, all the guys stuff as well. He called his mother, told her what happened; where they would be, and if it would be possible for her to help Ella in getting food and supplies together for everyone? And could the guys take over their vacation house that was close by the beach house that he owned… On to the accountant, he gave the routing numbers to everyone's account, pulling out his notebook he made sure everyone, even if they didn't want it, was well compensated for uprooting their lives so to speak. He was going to send Lester and them back to Trenton after a month or so but when he told them that, glares were what he received back, so they got money in the bank as well; not to work if they chose not to.

He also made sure that Frank had twice the amount of money that was lost by Helen in his own account, who knew what would happen in that marriage anyway?

There was enough money in the bank for Stephanie and them to live wherever they wanted, what really kept them in Trenton anyway? He was seriously thinking about just moving; leaving it all behind. He had a private jet; he could fly folks to see him and their family. Nothing was stopping them; in fact the idea grew in his brain.

Carlos also pulled out his phone and called Edna, she was the biggest supporter next to her husband and he made the deal she could come with them but 'no groping, no language, not a word being said about her daughter Helen', if she could abide by all that she was coming along as well.

Carlos gave Frank the cell phone that was secure only to his line. That was all he needed, as he would be working still at Rangeman.

Their 'come to Jesus' meeting being held by Dr. Dunphrey would not be attended by Stephanie or Carlos, they were done and out, no longer a part of Helen plums life. Valerie and Frank were attending and Edna could conference in if she so wished to do so, just not around Stephanie.

When Stephanie woke up it was to the fresh breeze of the salt air coming in thru the windows, she heard the gulls outside as they foraged for food. The peace and serenity that always surrounded her when her husband was nearby took over her senses.

She looked up and there he was, leaning on the door jam just watching her, basking in her love she had for her family. He made the right decision, the only decision as far as he was concerned. Trenton could go to hell and burn down; little did he care anymore.

She patted the side of the bed he had crawled out of earlier; he gladly joined his wife back in their own little cocoon of paradise. Words were softly murmured as he explained everything he did and why he did it the way he did it. She expressed her pleasure and thanks in knowing that her friends were nearby.

Her grinning got even bigger when she found out her grandma made the trip with them and was in the guest bungalow on the property, and she gave a moan of pleasure after he told her how much he loved her; and then he showed her making her moan even louder.

Later after showering together they headed out for the day, just content once again to be together and not having anyone from Rangeman find them. Hearing her friends voices down on the beach they headed that way, when she found out through Carlos that Lester, Bobby, Ram and Hector all decided to live where they did and not go back to Trenton she cried all over his t-shirt, (that happened not to be black.) Thanking each of their friends with her hugs and kisses, the men were more than glad to give up Trenton and live in peace here. They were the lucky ones; the boys would be here soon and the nursery needed to be decorated. Seems like the seventh floor of range man was going to be put to even greater use now; Tank and Bill decided to make it two penthouses for each of them. And Ms. Em was so excited to turn the nursery into her own library and office, what more could a girl ask for?

Tank lived alone, he liked it and his cats liked it even better. Frank still hung out with the fellas and once a week made the trek to see his daughter and her family. He kind of even missed Edna after all he was rolling around in his own home now all by himself.

The 'come to Jesus meeting' ended up in just about a brawl, accusations flung everywhere and still Helen never gave an inch, never conceding she was the one that started this whole mess. As a matter of fact, even when the tapes were played in therapy, even when Valerie told her how much she missed her and the girls wanted their grandma back in their lives, they missed her cooking and seeing her, Helen remained defiant. Edna came back to Trenton for the meeting and things escalated when Helen accused her mother of not being supportive enough, when Edna pointed out that Helen wanted her to take care of her for the rest of her life and not do a damn thing, words were spoken that could not be taken back.

Of course Helen tried to blame it all on Stephanie's wild childhood but when Dr. Lucy asked her, point blank, if she would have wanted to lose her virginity on a cold dark cement floor. What would her mother say about that and would Edna have grounded her for several months? Helen had to answer truthfully Edna would have killed the man that did that to her baby girl. When Helen brought up her bounty hunting career and making the wrong embarrassing choices, Dr. Lucy asked her, why didn't she do something with her own life? And didn't Helen ever get into trouble at all? Helen had to admit to being jealous of Stephanie and her choices she had made; she was actually proud of her for hitting Morelli with the Buick, and glad she brought him in; even though it was in the back of a meat truck.

Dr. Lucy asked her the million dollar question ' Why did you keep pushing her towards the man that molested her in garage and took her virginity then?

Helen had no answer to that, she was ashamed of herself for doing it, but she wanted Stephanie to be married with children.

When the tape was played about what Helen said about Carlos and his 'different skin color' Helen said she wished she didn't say that, but when questioned further about if it was worth it;_ never being able to see her daughter and grandsons and son in law again_; Helen said she wished she could have a do over.

When she found out through Frank that there was no do-overs anymore coming from Stephanie and her family, that she made it so that no one wanted anything to do with her ever again from the Manoso Family, she became hysterical and had to be sedated and taken to her room.

A couple of weeks later, they found a much more stable Helen; all due to the anabuse in her system as well as some therapy she was having to participate in twice a day. Helen looked healthier; more rested and had even started some classes in computers, a perfect job had been found for her to start paying Frank back all the money she drank away.

Helen also had to learn to realize that she now only had one daughter, and that situation was tenuous at best. It was up to her to prove to Valerie that she had changed, there was no trust there at the moment between those two, and it would be a long time coming if at all.

Helen was going to work in a data entry position, she could do it from home at night, in the daytime whenever, as long as she worked for eight hours every 24 hours and her work got done. Helen also agreed to keep seeing Dr. Lucy, three times a week.

Life went back to normal in the plum family, as much as normal could be. Frank and Helen still occupied the row house; Valerie, Albert and the girls came over once a month, if then, for meals.

Edna lived the rest of her life with her own family; Stephanie, and her sons Frank and Carlos, and Carlos senior now.

Lester, Bobby, Hector and Ram still lived at the beach doing absolutely nothing but enjoying life with their own family, the Manoso's.

Their grandpa came to see them at least three times a week and if the weather got bad, he was in his office talking and cooing at them via skype.

Both the boys had heart shaped faces and pouty lips like their momma, their daddy's complexion with their momma's eyes.

And they were loved.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR TWO GUNS AND A KNIFE. **_

A great feeling of joy or something like that filled Helen's heart and soul; she was seeing Stephanie for the first time in a year, at Dr. Lucy's office, Stephanie was adamant about that being the meeting place. No one else was coming with her; there was no need for everyone to hear their talk Stephanie told Dr. Lucy. Which meant Helen still wouldn't see her grandsons, who looked like their daddy but with their momma's eyes. She had pictures though, lots of pictures, Frank asked Stephanie and she gave them all he wanted.

She could see they were adorable, big blinding smiles and so happy; pictures of the playing with Frank mainly. No picture included Carlos or Stephanie or their home or where they were living though. That would never happen, Helen understood completely the damage and deplorable behavior she started and finished with her mouth.

It has taken her a year of being sober and in therapy to finally ask to see Stephanie and her request being granted. Her daughter wanted nothing whatsoever to do or see about her, and Helen now understood that completely.

But she wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. She would at least see her daughter.

Making her way into Dr. Lucy's office, she saw Stephanie sitting there. Legs together. Hands clasped in her lap. Looking at her with no emotion showing on her face.

Time to talk thought Helen.

'Stephanie, thank you very much for agreeing to see me. Dr. Lucy thought we needed to clear the air and bring some closure for us.' Helen started.

'This is closure mother, for all of us. I only agreed because daddy asked me to. That's the reason I am here. I am glad you are working, I hear you have a good job and you are happy in your life, and for that I'm happy as well.' Stephanie replied.

'I have done and said some truly awful and terrible things to you Stephanie, I talked about you for your whole life it seems and never have I ever thought about how I affected you, it didn't matter if I was drinking or not, I still did it, and am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you.' Helen kept on talking.

'Your sons look so happy and healthy, and I know I have no right to ask but I have to know, can you ever forgive me so I can meet them and be their grandmother? I am so sorry about the racial things I said about your husband. That was truly unforgivable, but I have to ask anyway, if only for my peace of mind, knowing this is the one time I have to see you.'

Stephanie looked at her mother like she was some other person 'in fairness to this situation for my family, I can't bring you into their lives knowing how you really feel about my husband and his heritage, he didn't ever say anything about my heritage at all, it didn't matter to him, it was me he saw and fell in love with, and my question to you is _**'since you feel that way about my husbands heritage, why would you even want to OUR sons, who are half him and half me? Can you really blame me for this?'**_

_**Stephanie continued on 'I love you mother, I never understood why it was so important what everyone thought about our family, I know that it still matters to you though. I hear you still talk about the lack of family you have. I know Valerie and Albert are seeing you once a month only and that is their choice. Daddy is glad you are sober for now, he is happy working at Rangeman, the company my husband OF A DIFFERENT COLOR started. Did you ever think about that one? He loves daddy like he was his other father, they fish together with the boys, they play in the park together, go on picnics all the fellas do. That is what you have thrown away by your actions and deeds. I see you have changed but sometimes it takes longer than just a year to get over what you have done and said to me over a lifetime, can you understand that? You would treat my sons different because of their skin color; I know it and you should OWN up to what you said. They aren't white; they are Cuban and Hungarian and Italian. And skin color DOES MATTER to you. You said even when you were sober, I know that's one reason for Joe morelli being so fixated in your brain even after he molested me and didn't listen to me when I said no to having sex with him. Do you know what that cold floor behind the counter feels like at Tasty Pastry? How humiliated I was? You blamed me for it all, and that's the man you wanted me to marry? If I have my way you will never ever see my family again. This is it for me'**_

Dr. Lucy interrupted both ladies from getting heated in their conversations and said to both 'ladies, what has happened here is progress, maybe who knows what will happen in the future right? Both ladies looked at her like 'are you kidding me?' progress was made Stephanie got to say her piece with her mother and Helen at least had the courage to ask to see her grandsons.

They wouldn't meet again, there was no need but at least they got closure.

Helen got a postcard in the mail; telling her to be at the parking lot of the city park so she could see someone. And so she went, not knowing what to expect.

There, on the swings were her two grandsons, laughing with the sheer joy of their parents and grandpa pushing them in the swings. Tears came to Helens face; she knew it was Stephanie that sent the postcard.

And as much as she wanted to, she did not run up and pull them into her arms. This gesture was more than she ever expected, and she would respect her daughter's feelings. She stood near a tree and watched, her heart aching.

She watched them feed the ducks, play tag and generally run around…and as they left, Stephanie looked up and briefly looked at her. She nodded waved goodbye to her daughter and thanked the heavens she got to see her grandsons.

The End

_Thankyou everyone for your reviews. You have to know how much they meant to me. Thank you! Love Margaret_


End file.
